


Getting Through the Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shows Harry how to get through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through the Day

**Title:** Getting Through the Day  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco shows Harry how to get through the day.  
 **Word Count:** 275  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Eggnog, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [gingerbread mug](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/001629es/).  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Getting Through the Day

~

As Draco took another sip from his gingerbread mug, Harry found himself wondering yet again what he was drinking. Ever since he’d started bringing that mug to work, he’d been like a new man; cheerful, helpful. It was making Harry suspicious.

“You’re obsessed with my mug,” Draco said, looking up at Harry. “Why is that?”

“Is it charmed or something?” Harry asked. “You’re actually nice when you drink from it.”

Draco smirked. “There’s no charm.” He licked his lips. “What you should ask is _what_ am I drinking.”

“All right. What are you drinking?”

“Eggnog.”

Rising from his desk, Harry walked over and perched on Draco’s. “Eggnog?” He made a face. “That actually helps?”

Draco grinned. “It does if you put a shot of brandy in it,” he confided.

“Draco!” Harry looked around, then leaned close. “That’s illegal.”

“No it’s not.” Draco shrugged. “I’ve scoured the manual, and nowhere does it say you can’t drink on the job. Remember Moody?”

Harry laughed. “Point.” With a sigh, he muttered, “But I hate eggnog.”

“Shame.” Draco winked at him. “I would have offered to share.”

Harry eyed Draco’s mouth. “I _could_ use a pick me up,” he admitted.

Draco pursed his lips. “Are you sure you don’t like eggnog?” he asked. “It could depend on the delivery system.”

“What do you mean?”

Leaning up, Draco slid his hand around Harry’s neck. “Have some eggnog.” he whispered before snogging him.

When they broke for air many moments later, Harry smiled goofily. “You know, I see what you mean about the eggnog.”

Draco smirked. “I thought you might.”

Getting through the day got a lot easier after that.

~


End file.
